User blog:Leo lover 232/unusual Day part 2
I was so happy with the comments I got! Thanks so much !!! I'll post part 3 either later today or tomorrow ! An unusual day part 2 Kim's POV. I got up from the ground and walked over to the bench. " Kim are you sure your okay!" Jack asked. " yes jack I'm okay I'll be fine. What I'm wonderin is how your not hurt?" I exclaimed as confused as Jerry . " we'll remember that day we went to the dance? ( I nodded ) I might have punched the wall" he said ! I laughed not even bothering to ask why he punched the wall. I looked at my phone and screamed! " what what happened!" Jack asked loudly. " nothing! I just wanted to scare you!" I said laughing uncontrollably. " oh really!" He said. Then he started chasing me around the dojo. " hey! I leave for 20 minutes to kiss a goat while you to are running around!" Rudy yelled. " Rudy you do realize in that one sentence you seriously just made your self sound more foolish then us!" I said " to shay" Rudy replied going back in his office The Next Day I woke up and the first thing I remembered was the stone. I got back in bed and made my first wish. I wish for breakfast in bed and a nice caramel latte. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. " come in!" I yawned. There was my mom holding breakfast and a Carmel latte. " Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday My Kimmy! happy birthday to you." My mother sang! " Mommy thank you!" I said with my mouthful. " now jack is going to pick you up in 1 hour to hangout!" She reminded. I nodded. When I finished my amazing breakfast I remembered something. I wished on the stone for a dress that will make all the boys STOP AND STARE!!! I opened my closet to find a yellow floral dress and pink flats! I put them on put my hair in a messy bun and went downstairs. When I went Jack was already there playing with my 9 year old sister. " what no fair I so won!" Jack yelled?. " We'll jack the game dosnt lie so I guess you really aren't smarter than a 5 th grader."she said. " Are you guys playing Are you smarter than a 5th grader with a 5th grader" I asked. " wait but your 9 aren't you in" jack started until my sister cut in " I skipped kindergarten"she explained " what but that's impossible right kii wow!" He said staring at me. " ready to go!" I said smiling. " yes um we're meeting Jerry's one eyed grandma at falafel Phil's and then going to the dojo!" He explained " why are we going to the dojo?" I asked " come on Kim Jerry's one eyed grandma is waiting for us!" Jack said. Category:Blog posts